Accidental Kiss
by myinterests
Summary: Mikan is devistated that her first kiss is stollen by her arch enemy Natsume. Now he won't leave her alone about it! Can she live this down? Or.... will something else happen? ONESHOT!


The sun was high on this winter day, and even with the cool air squirrels scurried into their trees around the big elementary school building at Gakuen Alice. The Elementary School was busy as the students quickly rushed out of the building eager to welcome the weekend. Everyone was ecstatic over the holiday weekend that had finally arrived. Everyone, except for one ten year old girl. She touched her lips in dismay as she sat at her desk. The sun was shining through the window that her desk was beside. The rays kissed her beautiful brunette hair which was done up in two braids on either side of her head. Her braids fell over her shoulder and onto her desk as she lowered her head. 'What had happened?' She pondered in her mind. Her heart was still racing from the memory. 'Why did he do such a thing? A guy who I hate none the less!' She shook her head in disbelief. "No, it never happened!" She cried out loud with out realizing it.

A guy walked into her classroom with his book bag swung over his shoulder. " Oi, polka-dotted panties girl!"

The girl slammed her hands onto her desk, flustered. "My name is Mikan Sakura! Not polka-dotted girl!" She turned to stare at her worse enemy, Natsume Hyūga. He never let her live down the first time they met, and how he had been able to steal her panties off her.

He walked over to her desk and his fire red eyes looked closely at her eyes. His spiky messy raven hair covered enough of his face to give him a really dangerous look. "What ever. You do know that class is over, right?" Natsume informed her. He smirked at her reactions to his words.

"Yea, I know that!" Mikan yelled all flustered again. She stood up quickly, knocking all of her books onto the floor. Natsume grinned as she turned bright red. She bent over to pick up the books when Natsume bent down beside her.

"You're a lousy kisser."

Mikan froze. 'No, it did not really happen.' She frowned as her eyes wield up with water.

Natsume smirked as he turned to stare at the frozen girl. He waved his hand before her eyes as Mikan remembered what had happened earlier that day…

* * *

Mikan was having fun with her friends at physical education as they played dodge ball. Mikan held the ball in her hands as everyone took their places. Natsume glided his way to the edge of the courts to watch his best friend, Ruka Nogi play. Natsume turned to look at Mikan with his cold eyes. Mikan looked away from him afraid that she would lose concentration and lose the game. Natsume crossed his arms over his chest. Mikan threw the ball up in the air and slammed it towards Ruka. Ruka hit the ball back towards her and Mikan had avoided the ball but lost her balance. She closed her eyes as she frantically reached out before her to catch herself. It was as if in slow motion, but she felt herself falling and then a gasp as she collided with something soft yet firm. With out warning, her mouth collided with a firm object as she finally fell onto the ground. She was frozen for a few minutes, expecting a lot of pain. However, the only pain she had was her lips.

"Get off me, polka-dotted panties girl!"

Mikan opened her eyes wide as she stared into the eyes of Natsume horrified. She jerked away from him and grasped her mouth. 'No… it's not possible! Not with that cold blooded monster!' Her mind screamed.

Natsume wiped some blood from his bottom lip. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're a terrible kisser?"

Mikan jerked around to look at Natsume as he stood up and brushed himself off. "I never kissed anyone in my life!"

Natsume stopped for a minute and glared down at her. "Now you have." He turned and walked away from the group.

* * *

Mikan was suddenly jolted back to reality. "That was not a kiss!!" She screamed out in frustration. "I would never allow my first kiss to be with such an egotistic monster like you!"

Natsume shrugged. "Whatever."

Mikan turned to him and placed her finger on his chest. "Stay away from me!" She then shoved him to the side and ran from the classroom. She hated him! Despised him! Tears started to pour down her cheeks as she ran down the now empty school halls. She had to get away from him as soon as possible. She had to forget the horrible incident. She slammed her body into the cold metal entrance doors and pushed the open with all of her strength. The sunlight blinded her even more than she already was. She quickly rubbed her tears from her eyes and started to run towards her dorm. As she ran, she heard someone call out her name. She came to a swift stop and turned towards the person who had called out to her. Ruka stood beside a bench with his hands in his pockets and his beautiful blond hair blowing in the gentle breeze. His baby blue eyes sparkled at the sight of her. Mikan quickly used the back of her arms and wiped her tears away one last time.

"Ruka-pyon! What are you doing over here?" She asked as she walked over to her friend.

Ruka shrugged. "I felt I had to tell you something." He sat down on the bench and Mikan took this as an invite to sit beside him. She looked down at her shoes and remained quiet for a moment, giving Ruka time to tell her what was on his mind. Ruka finally parted his lips and took a breath. " Mikan, I am so sorry about what happened earlier."

Mikan felt her heart drop. Ruka is such a kind boy, and she did not want him to witness such a hideous crime that had happened between Natsume and her. "There is no reason to apologize. It was not your fault."

Ruka remained silent for a moment before informing her of why he was apologizing. "I should have served the ball better. If Natsume was not there, you would have been badly hurt."

Mikan looked at him in shock. "What do you mean?"

Ruka lowered his head some more. " Natsume saw that you were going to fall on the hard cement face first… He skidded over so that you would fall on him instead of on the cement. He even skidded up his legs doing so."

Mikan gasped and stared at Ruka wide eyed. "No! That's not possible! We are enemies! We hate each other… he pokes fun of my panties." Her voice faltered as she blushed over her last statement. She quickly turned to look at the grass that her feet hung above.

Ruka sighed. " Natsume had also told me he wanted to make sure you were okay. He was worried about your lips, since there was some blood on them. He wanted to make sure your teeth were okay." Ruka looked at Mikan. "Is your…"

Mikan felt her eyes water up again. How could Natsume actually save her? Did he not hate her?

"Mikan? I am so sorry! I did not mean to make you cry!" Ruka chocked out as he reached out to wipe her tears. However, he quickly pulled his hand back afraid to harm her any more than he had already done. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. "Please, use this."

Mikan nodded her head and sobbed slightly as she took the handkerchief. "Thank you."

"You know, Mikan. Natsume is really a nice guy. He would sacrifice himself to save another. He is just that kind of guy." Ruka told her quietly. "He could never hate you, Mikan." With those words, Ruka felt his own heart ache. He did not want to cry in front of the girl he liked so he did the best thing. He leaped off the bench and kept his back to her. "So, please, don't hate Natsume. I got to go now. Bye." With that, Ruka ran towards the dorm, never looking back.

Mikan was too dumbfounded to even realize that Ruka left her side. She clutched the soft handkerchief in her hands and sobbed softly. She was too confused. How can her arch enemy save her from being hurt?

Mikan heard some noises from the tree above her and turned to look up the tree. She gasped as her eyes fell upon the trouble making Natsume lying on his back high in the tree. She dried her eyes and stood up. She was going to get to the bottom of this situation immediately. She reached up the tree and grabbed the first thing she could. Once she grabbed it, she pulled her body up and continued doing so until she was about half way up the tree. Natsume opened an eye and looked down to see what all of the commotion was that he was hearing. He could not believe his eyes when he saw Mikan climbing the big tree. It was too dangerous for a girl like her! He rolled over and glared down at her.

"Get out of the tree, idiot!" He yelled.

Mikan looked up at him. She was terrified but she knew she had to do this. She was so close to him any ways. "NO! Not until I talk to you first!" She reached up and grabbed a brittle branch.

"IDIOT! GET OUT OF THE TREE!" He yelled just as the branch snapped. Mikan gasped as she felt herself start to fall backwards. Her screams pierced his ear drums. Natsume rolled off his branch and reached out for the girl's hands. He grabbed the first thing he could grab of her and turned her around so that his body would feel the full impact of the fall. He slammed into a few small branches before his back finally collided with a thick branch. He felt the wind get knocked out of him, and he squeezed Mikan in his arms in pain. "Are you okay?" He said meekly.

Mikan shifted in his arms, keeping her eyes closed. She was too afraid to open her eyes to see how bad Natsume really was. She had no idea how he had been able to grab her during that fall, but he had saved her. Mikan nodded her head and Natsume released a breath of relief.

"That's good." He mumbled as he relaxed a bit in the tree. He did not want to move due to any pain he may feel from the fall.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked as she kept her face buried in his chest.

"What," Natsume replied curtly.

"Um, why did you save me?" Mikan asked.

"I dunno." He replied as he fingered her hair gently.

Mikan remained quiet for a few moments before opening her eyes and moving slightly in his grasp.

"Don't move." He ordered in a weak voice.

This only made Mikan more worried. She jerked up a bit so she could look at his face. Some blood trickled down his left cheek and there was some stems in his messy hair. Natsume's cold eyes looked at her, and she bit her lip. "Tell me, why did you help me both of those times?"

Natsume groaned half from pain, and half from frustration. "I told you-"

"No, answer me!" Mikan said forcefully. "Or I'll hurt you more!" It was an empty threat, but she had to know.

"You hurt me?" Natsume chuckled softly.

Mikan blushed and rolled her eyes. "Just tell me."

Natsume ignored her and groaned. He felt a sharp pain shoot up his leg. Natsume grunted. "I think I broke my leg."

Mikan gasped and shifted worried that she was maybe adding more pain to Natsume's injured leg. However, moving was not the correct thing to do that moment. Natsume gasped in pain as even more pain shot up his leg. He had to get Mikan out of the tree so she could get a teacher to help him. "Can you climb down from here?"

Mikan looked down and gulped. She did not want to tell him that they were still very high in the tree. "I think so." Her voice quivered with fear.

"Your voice says a different answer." Natsume mused. "Stay by my side then."

Mikan knew that if he really did have a broken leg, he needed help immediately. "No, I'll go get help!"

Natsume groaned slightly. The sun was descending behind the dorm and what little bit of light was left served to cast shadows on Natsume's bloodied face. Mikan moved her leg and Natsume screamed in pain. Mikan quickly stopped what she was doing and placed her leg back where it was. Unable to move from the spot, they waited for help to arrive.

They waited for a long period of time. The sun disappeared and the moon came out. The stars twinkled in the sky and Natsume stared at the beautiful night sky. He smiled softly as he held Mikan in his arms. Mikan felt comfortable and safe in Natsume's arms that moment. Natsume shifted a bit under her weight.

"The reason I save you…" Natsume mumbled barely above a whisper. "Is so simple, idiot."

Mikan stayed still. Maybe Natsume thought she was asleep. She held her breath as she waited for him to finish what he was saying.

"Is because I love you."

Mikan felt her heart stop. Did she hear him correctly? Her arch enemy was actually in love with her?

"That's all, polka-dotted panties girl." He closed he eyes and took in her scent.

Mikan remained still. Who would have ever guessed that such an ill fated kiss bring two enemies into such a bond? She slowly moved her arms to embrace him. She did not know what her feelings were to him anymore, but it was no longer hate.

Natsume nestled his nose into her messy hair. "When we are safely back on the ground, I'll show you a real kiss." He promised.

Mikan blushed at his comment. However, the moment was shortly lived as she heard people calling out. " Natsume, they are looking for us!" She exclaimed with excitement.

"Mikan! Natsume!!" Narumi-sensei yelled out.

"Narumi-sensei! We are here, in the tree!" Mikan yelled back.

Natsume groaned as he looked away from Mikan and the teachers looking for them.

"There you two are! Are you hurt anywhere?" Narumi- sensei asked as he approached them with his flashlight in his hand blaring at the kids.

"Natsume believes he broke a bone in his leg." Mikan informed the teacher as he worked on figuring out how to get the kids out of the tree.

"What happened?" He asked as he stood on the bench and looked up at the kids. Other teachers came over and quickly scurried about to find a way to get the kids from the tree.

"Long story, Narumi-sensei." Mikan said. "But it all started with an accidental kiss."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I did this for the contest 'Just one Kiss' My first Oneshot, lol!


End file.
